The Vampire Twins
by Fallenhope19
Summary: Kiara and Harry Potter are the children of Katherine and James Potter, follow them as they start Hogwarts and Kiara gets strange dreams about a man named Klaus. Is the youngest doppelganger safe?  KP/JP EG/SS CF/SB BB/JG NT/RL
1. Chapter 1

**The Vampire twins**

**Disclaimer:**** Do not own the vampire diaries it belongs to L.J Smith and the people who own the TV show. I also do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to J K Rowling and Warner Bros. I do however own Kiara Potter, Emily Gilbert, Athena Salvatore, Rosie Snape Isabella and Alex Black and Joey Lupin.**

**Chapter one- Fateful night**

It was the night of Halloween, and Katherine Potter was lounging on the sofa in her mansion she and her husband James Potter owned. Katherine was a vampire, a Patrova doppelganger to be precise; she had me James in Italy when he and his friends were touring the world. She had told him she was a vampire, but he protested that he still loved her, two years later they were married and had two small children. Kiara and Harry Potter were half vampire which made them immensely powerful. This also made them a prime target for the Dark Lord Voldemort! Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts had approached James and Katherine and told them of the prophecy about their son Harry and how he would have powers that could conquer Voldemort. Because of this Dumbledore had suggested the Potters go into hiding.

"Love are the children asleep?" James asked as he descended the stairs, his messy black hair falling over his hazel eyes. Katherine smirked and pounced on him with her vampire speed, "What do you think James? They are half vampire of course they won't be!" as if on cue the wails of the vampire twins filled the mansion. James laughed and kissed her, "I guess it's my turn to see to them then?" he asked, she nodded folding her arms. James pouted, "James Potter, you go see to your children, I'll still be here when you get back" she ordered. James sighed and went back upstairs.

The twin's room was painted a pale golden colour to symbolise that James wanted them both in Gryffindor when they were old enough to go to Hogwarts. Today, his best friend and his wife Caroline had come round with their mischievous daughter Isabella, who was already starting to look like the spitting image of her mother, with honey blond hair however with Sirius's grey eyes. His other best friend had also come with his son Joey, Nymphadora was pregnant again so couldn't come. James smiled down at his twins.

Harry had a tuff of messy black hair just like his own, however with Katherine's chocolate brown eyes. Whereas Kiara had already ear length dark brown hair and his hazel eyes. Kiara would be beautiful when she grew up, he just knew it, and she would be the spitting image of her mother! Suddenly there was a scream downstairs, _Katherine! _He thought as he raced down stairs as fast as he could, his wand drawn. Standing over his unconscious wife stood Lord Voldemort! "Ah James Potter what a pleasure to see you again" Voldemort said in a high cold voice, fear raced through James as he nervously kept looking back at Katherine who lay still on the ground. Voldemort noticed this and laughed, "Your wife is very much dead Potter!" he taunted, "Now hand over the twins and I'll let you live!" he growled. Summoning all his Gryffindor courage he growled "Never!" he then yelled "_Stuplify!_" however the older wizard waved it away lazily. "Really Potter? That was quiet rude, let me teach you some manners, _Crucio!"_ he hissed, a pain like white hot knives pierced James's body, he screamed out making Voldemort laugh more. "I'm tired of this game goodbye James Potter _Avada Kadavra!" _

As James Potter collapsed to the ground Voldemort began to climb the marbled staircase until he came to the third floor where the twin's room was. He carefully opened the door and was startled when he saw two pairs of eyes watching him venomously. Quickly getting over it he aimed his wand at Harry and whispered "_Avada-" _however he never finished his spell for Katherine Potter had lunged out of the shadows and was now draining him dry, when she had vanished she pulled out her own wand and whispered a spell which made the Dark Lord's body disappear. She then rushed down stairs to save her husband, who was now sitting up blinking and looking confused. "Katherine?" he called weakly, Katherine was at his side in seconds holding a blood bag. "Drink this honey, you're in transition" she whispered holding the blood bag to his lips, obediently James began to drink the blood like it was juice out of a carton.

When he had finished and was now sleeping, Katherine went back upstairs to soothe her children. She had been lucky that Voldemort had not known she was a vampire otherwise all of them would be dead right now! Katherine shuddered at the thought of it. Now that James was to be a vampire she would need help for the first year until James controlled his bloodlust, she decided to write a letter to her sister Elena and her fiancé Stefan Salvatore for help.

_**Dearest Elena,**_

_**Voldemort attacked tonight, don't panic everyone is ok. We were lucky Voldemort didn't know I was a vampire so just used the killing curse. He killed James but I have been giving him some of my blood for weeks now just in case, he is in transition and I would be most grateful if you and Stefan could come and help me for the first year until he learns to control his bloodlust.**_

_**Your sister**_

_**Katherine Potter**_

Katherine attached the letter to her favourite white owl, Snowy, "Take this to my sister in Mystic Falls, stop for no one understood?" she said to the owl who hooted in agreement before taking off into the inky sky.

The next day there was a knock at the door, Katherine quickly went to answer it, and making sure James was nowhere near the light. When she opened it she saw her sister, Stefan, her sister's best friend Bonnie Gilbert and Elena's adopted Brother Jeremy. "You guys can come in" she said winking to Elena and Stefan who were both also vampires. Bonnie and Jeremy rolled their eyes, "Where's James?" Stefan asked as he looked around his sister-in-law's mansion impressed. "I'm right here Stefan" James said staggering into the room, his face was gaunt and pale, and dark circles hung around his eyes. Elena went to hug him, "Hey James, don't worry everything is going to be ok, everything feels a little weird at the minute right?" she asked sympathetically. James nodded.

A loud crying noise filled the awkward silence, "I'd better go see to the twins, wanna come Lena?" Katherine asked her sister. Elena nodded; "Sure" she said giving Stefan a quick kiss on the cheek she went to see her niece and nephew. "Aw Kathy they are adorable!" Elena cooed, Katherine smiled, "So when are you due?" she asked. Elena raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" she asked. Katherine chuckled, "Lena I'm your sister, scratch that I'm your twin sister I know that you're pregnant so just admit it" Katherine whispered. Elena used her vampire speed to put her hand over her sister's mouth. "Shhhh, Stefan doesn't know yet" she admitted. Katherine rolled her eyes, "And why's that?" she asked. Elena looked down, "We've been having problems at home and I don't want him to become anymore protective of me then he is" she whispered. Katherine hugged her sister. "Lena what's going on?" she asked. Elena's chocolate brown eyes darted around nervously before she whispered one word that made Katherine's blood run cold, "Klaus!"

Katherine quickly slammed the door, "Sister I think its time for you to move to England!"

**Authors notes: Sorry it kind of sucks, but I just wanted to introduce some of the characters. Lily isn't a muggle born in this, she is the Granddaughter of Dumbledore and McGonagall, and Katherine is good. The next chapter is when the twins are eleven and they receive their Hogwarts letter. Also Katherine and Elena are twins because I didn't want to make Katherine sound older then she actually was, they were humans during Tom Riddle's time and went to school with him before becoming vampires when they graduated. However Tom didn't recognise him that's why he thought Katherine was dead when he hit her with the killing curse.**

**I hope this clears up some of the not so clear parts in this chapter I will be writing the next chapter soon, please review thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Twins**

**Chapter two- Birthday surprise!**

Harry Potter was having a really good dream, he was playing Quidditch for England and he had just caught the Golden snitch and won the game! However nothing good can last forever for Harry was soon woken by his twin sister Kiara, "Harry, wake up wake up!" she screamed bouncing around the room like someone had given her twenty bottles of Pepsi max. Harry lazily opened one of his hazel eyes and glared at his sister, "K I was sleeping" he moaned as he pulled he pillow over his head to blot out her annoying jumping, however his vampire hearing wouldn't allow him to do that. "But mum says she has a surprise for us, plus it's our BIRTHDAY!" Kiara cried. This woke Harry up instantly, he was now eleven years old which meant, "HOGWARTS LETTERS!" he cried as he quickly got dressed and chased Kiara down the stairs.

When they got down stairs they couldn't find their parents anywhere, the living room was filled with presents though. "Where are mum and dad?" Harry asked his sister, Kiara shrugged, suddenly there was a loud "BOO" both Potters screamed. Kiara jumped into Harry's arms in a very Scooby-Doo style. Katherine and James Potter were on the floor laughing, as was Sirius Black and his daughter Isabella, or Bella rather. Caroline stood in the doorway shaking her head at her best friends, husband and daughter. "Happy birthday kids" she said brightly handing them a present each from her and Sirius, Kiara quickly opened hers and hugged her Aunt Caroline, "Thanks Aunt Caroline!" she cried, for lying in the packaging was a beautiful necklace made out of Lapis Lazuli. Caroline smiled at her best friend's daughter, "Your welcome sweetie" she said. Harry opened his present and grinned at his uncle Padfoot, for Sirius had bought him a book on how to prank people "Uncle Sirius I already know how to do this" he said. Sirius winked, "Yes but not Marauder style!" he whispered.

Bella was next to give her best friends their presents, she had gotten Kiara a beautiful notebook for a journal and Harry a packet of dungbombs. "Thanks Bella!" the twins cried hugging their best friend. Katherine handed her son his first present from her and James, as he quickly unwrapped it he grinned when he saw that they had bought him a Nimbus 2000 racing broom, Kiara pouted, "Daddy, I wanted a racing broom!" she cried, James smirked and handed her a present. When she saw what it was she ran up and hugged him "Thank you daddy!"

In total Harry received: his broom, some books on potions, tickets to go see his favourite muggle band _AC/DC, _and his father's invisibility cloak. While Kiara received: her broom, a book on Egyptian magic, an enchanted bracelet, concert tickets to see _Avril Lavigne _and also a silver locket with a _P _engraved into it. "What's this mum?" she asked curiously. Katherine smiled at her daughter, "In my family the eldest Patrova daughter receives this enchanted locket, it protects them from all kinds of dangerous spells and the imperious curse, however not the Avada." She explained. "Awesome" Kiara cried. Harry turned to his father, "What about this cloak?" he asked. James smiled, "This cloak has been in our family for generations, passed down father to son" he said.

Later that day Katherine and James had decided to throw a birthday ball for their two eleven year olds, they decided to invite the Salvatores, the Gilberts, the Blacks, the Lupins, and the Weasleys. Whilst Kiara was getting ready, Katherine popped in, "Kiara this letter came for you today" she said slowly handing her daughter the letter, before zipping up the back of the dark purple dress Kiara wore. Excitedly she ripped it open, and then she screamed for it read:

_**To Ms K. Potter**_

_**14 Godric Hollow**_

_**Windermere **_

_**Lake District**_

_**Third floor, bedroom facing the lake**_

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY **_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, first class Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, international confed. of wizards) **_

_**Dear Miss Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipments.**_

_**Term begins 1**__**st**__** September. We await your owl by no later than 31**__**st**__** July.**_

_**Yours Sincerely **_

_**Minerva McGonagall **_

_**(Deputy Headmistress)**_

There then was a list explaining about all the necessary things she would need like a wand and stuff. Kiara ran and hugged her mother, "I can't believe I'm going to Hogwarts!" she cried excitedly, Katherine hugged her daughter. "Now I want you to have fun tonight, understood!" she asked her daughter. Kiara nodded.

Meanwhile in Harry's room he too had just read his letter and was hugging his father, "Dad, what if I'm put into Slytherin?" he asked worriedly. James frowned why would his son think that? "Well then you'll male Slytherine proud, I don't care what house you're in, you'll always be my little Prongslet!" he said messing up Harry's hair. Harry pouted, "Dad that took me ages to make perfect!" he whined, James smirked as he left the room to get ready.

Isabella Black was waiting for her two best friends to make their grand entrance, she was wearing a silvery dress that her mother had picked out for her and her blond hair was in curls, Bella shuddered in disgust, and she hated wearing dresses! She preferred jeans and trainers. Speaking of her mother, Caroline Black appeared out of nowhere she was linked with her husband and she wearing a pretty red gown that made her hair look soft and fluffy, "Isabella, keep your back straight!" Caroline hissed angrily at her slouching daughter, Sirius gave her a sympathetic look. "Carol, chill already" he said stroking her hair. Caroline mock glared at him as they went to dance.

On the other side of the hall, Athena Salvatore was also waiting for her cousins. She wore her reddish brown hair down her back; she was wearing a dark green dress that suited her eyes. Athena was a year younger then Harry and Kiara and was often left out of their games, she noticed her best friends Emily Gilbert and Joey Lupin dancing together. She quickly joined them, "Hey guys" she said smirking at how obvious it was that they liked each other. "Hey Athena" Emily said her long curly black hair gleaming of her cappuccino skin; she was wearing a stunning floaty white dress that no mere nine year old should be able to carry off. Joey smiled; he was a Metamorphmagus like his mother Nymphadora Lupin. Tonight his hair was a charming white blond, he could easily have passed for a Malfoy had it not been for his dark blue eyes and shabby dark blue robes.

Upstairs Katherine was making sure her children were ready for their grand entrance, "Ready Kiara?" Harry asked, she nodded, and tonight she looked like a mini version of their mother. Her waist length dark brown hair was in waves, and she was wearing a dark purple dress. "Ready Harry?" she asked her brother, Harry nodded. He looked like a mini version of James, with his messy black hair looking windswept, he wore expensive black robes. Linking arms the twins began to descend the marble staircase.

Cheering brought Bella's attention back to the staircase where her best friends were descending; Kiara looked like she had stepped out of a muggle fashion magazine with her long glossy hair and beautiful eyes. Her dress fell in waves under a buckled belt showing over her tiny waist. Where Harry looked dashingly handsome, even though he was eleven he looked like he too had stepped of a page of a magazine. When they reached the bottom Kiara rushed straight over to the corner where Bella was sitting, "Ah welcome to my lair" she said in an evil voice. Kiara smirked while Harry smiled, "Did you two pampered divas get your Hogwarts letters yet?" Bella asked looking at her fingernails which she had painted black. The twins nodded, "Did you?" Harry asked, Bella nodded, "Mum was revolting she couldn't believe it you know, she and dad both want me to be in Gryffindor" she said. The twins exchanged looks, "Bells with your emoish attitude the hat might mistake you for a Slytherine!" Kiara teased, Bella mock glared at her.

Suddenly Fred Weasley game over, "Hey Kiara, could I interest you in a dance?" he asked. Kiara blushed and nodded as she was lead onto the dance floor. Harry and Bella rolled their eyes hearing of Kiara's Weasley crush. "Wanna dance?" Harry asked, Bella shrugged, "Sure" as Harry too led her to the floor.

"Katherine!" Elena called as she spotted her sister through the throngs of people; Katherine turned round and smiled at her sister. "Hey Elena, glad you could come" she called as she joined her sister and her husband. Stefan smiled, "You look beautiful tonight Katherine" he said. Katherine gave him her signature smile, "Why thank you Mr Salvatore" she said. James then joined them with Sirius Black, "Hey you guys" the two men said. Elena smiled at her brother-in-law and his friend. "Aw I see Harry and Bella dancing together" she said seeing her nephew and the emo daughter of Sirius. Katherine smiled at Caroline, who smiled back.

When the night had ended Kiara managed to drag herself away from Fred, who gave her a 'birthday kiss' on the cheek. Exaugsted she collapsed on her bed. Falling into an uneasy sleep.

_Kiara was running, she was being chased by a man with dark blond hair and deep brown eyes, "Now, now darlin there is no need to be afraid, I just need to some of your blood and then I can break the curse." The man said. His whole aura was dark, Kiara shuddered, "NEVER!" she yelled. Where was Harry? Had this strange man killed him already? As if reading her thoughts the man laughed "Of course your brother is dead young Patrova, as is your mother, father and Aunt!" he taunted. Tears began to well in her eyes. She then raised her head to stare the man in the eyes, "Your lying Klaus, my brother is alive, he will save me as will my friends!" she growled. The man Klaus backhanded her causing her to fall to the ground. "Goodbye little Patrova rest in hell!" and with that darkness…._

**Authors note: thought I would end the chapter with Kiara's dream, which you will find out more about in the next chapter. When Katherine killed Voldemort she permanently killed him, even his horcruxes couldn't save him, so the twins didn't grow up with that looming over their heads nor that they were the twins that lived. Diagon alley next chapter and we meet two more characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire twins**

**Chapter three- Meet us on Diagon Alley**

Author's notes: Eek thank you to the reviewer who pointed out I spelt the title wrong, thank you so much.

Kiara jumped up with a start and looked around wildly, what had the strange dream meant? It hadn't been the first time she had dreamt of the man and she was positive it wouldn't be the last. Quickly getting dressed into a dark blue summer dress and cute black pumps she made her way downstairs to where her parents were eating breakfast, or rather drinking blood bags. "Morning honey, did you sleep ok?" James asked as his daughter sat down at the table, Kiara nodded, "Yeah just bad dreams" she said helping herself to bacon and eggs that the house elves had brought her. "Morning sleepy head" Katherine called as Harry sleepily walked into the room, "Puffy could you get me a cappuccino please?" he asked his favorite house elf. The small elf gave him a beaming smile, "Right away Master Harry!" she said before disaperating to the kitchen.

"Are we going to Diagon Alley today?" Harry asked once Puffy had brought his cappuccino laced with blood that made him more human. Katherine nodded, "Yes dear, we need to get your school supplies, also you need a new wardrobe for when you go to Hogwarts!" she said, Kiara beamed at the mention of shopping while James and Harry groaned. "Mum do I have to go shopping with you? I promised Bella I would play Quidditch with her!" Harry asked. Both Katherine and Kiara raised their eyebrows in an identical manner. "Has ickle Harry got a crush?" Kiara teased, Harry turned bright red, "No! She's my friend!" he insisted. Katherine started giggling, "Calm down Harry, she was only teasing you" she said smiling fondly. "And yes I suppose you can go to Bella's but I want you to come to Diagon Alley with us first." She said.

Katherine and James apparated the twins to Diagon Alley after breakfast, "I'll go to Gringotts and get the money if you want?" James offered, Katherine rolled her eyes, "Be nice to the goblins James!" she warned. James gave her the classic Potter smirk before excitedly running at vampire speed to Gringotts. While they were waiting Katherine took them to get their robes fitted, when they entered there was already two people getting fitted. One had raven black hair that was longish and hung like curtains around his face; he was also tall and looked to be in his third year at Hogwarts. While the other had short slicked back platinum blond hair. "Aw crap, its Malfoy and Snape!" Harry groaned, Kiara watched the two boys curiously, Snape had beautiful deep green eyes that she felt she could get lost in. "Ok dear you're done" Madam Malkins said as Snape jumped down from the stool, he caught Kiara's gaze and sneered at her. He was joined by a young girl with long auburn hair and dazzling green eyes and a man with greasy shoulder length black hair, "Come on Galileo" The man said grabbing the boy by the shoulder. "Bye Draco!" Galileo called to the blond. "You're done to dear" the elderly witch said as the blond jumped down gracefully, he was met by a beautiful blond witch who was proberly in the same year as the Snape boy at Hogwarts. Her hair hung down to her waist and her eyes were a deep sapphire, "Come Draco, father said he might buy you a broom." The girl said, when she noticed the twins she also sneered, "Careful Draco, you don't want to be contaminated by half breeds" she said snottily. Anger filled Kiara as she stared the elder girl in the eye and hissed, "Better than being an imbred bitch!" the girl made a hissing noise before dragging Draco out of the shop.

Once they had their robes fitted, James paid for them and they moved on to the other necessary things they needed for school, like their books, potion ingredients, dragon hide gloves, cauldrons and finally their wands. Last but not least were the wands, as they walked into Ollivander appeared out of nowhere, "Ah James Potter and Katherine Patrova, and your children?" He said in a misty voice. "How is your wand James?" he asked, James grinned the famous Potter grin, "It's good thank you Mr Ollivander" he said. "And Katherine, fourteen inches elm Phoenix tail feather?" he asked, Katherine nodded. "Yes sir, I still use it when I am weakened" she said, Ollivander nodded. "Now onto the young Potters, Miss Kiara if you could tell me your wand arm please?" he asked. Kiara held out her right arm, two magical tape measurers began to measure her arm, Ollivander then went to the back of the shop and gave her a box, "Try this" he suggested. Kiara waved it dramatically making the pile of paper scatter across the room, "Not that one then" Ollivander said cheerfully.

About twenty wands later Ollivander handed her "Dragon wing, Ash, 14 inches" he said watching her carefully as a reddish gold light surrounded her as soon as she touched it. "That is a very powerful wand Miss Potter, no surprise that it was to choose you. For you will be a very powerful witch" he said mysteriously. Kiara cocked her head on one side, however Ollivander had moved onto Harry. Like Kiara, Harry took a long time to choose a wand. Finally he was chosen by an 11 inches, Holly, phoenix feather which had been the sister wand to Lord Voldemort's wand.

Once they had their wands bought Katherine had decided the twins were old enough to handle a pet each, as they entered the Magical Menagerie a chirpy looking young woman with short spiky blond hair pounced over, "Hello, welcome to Magical Menagerie, my name is Mathilda Bondey, how can I be of service?" she asked. Kiara and Harry looked around excitedly, using twin telepathy Kiara asked, _**"What you getting Har?" **_Harry shrugged and sent back, _**"Don't know yet, I think I would quiet like an owl. What about you?" **_he asked."I would like a cat please" she said out loud.

Mathilda gave her a warm smile and showed her to the Cattery. "In here we have Kneazles, half kneazles and normal cats with no magical ability whatsoever." She explained. As soon as Kiara entered the enclosier a small silvery tabby began to circle around her legs, Kiara scooped her up and cooed "Aw she's adorable how much is she?" she asked Mathilda. Mathilda smiled, "Because she is a pure Kneazle I would say she is twenty galleons" she said. Kiara exited the Cattery with the kitten in her arms like a prize, when she returned to her family she saw that Harry had a proud white owl sitting on his arm. "Mum, dad I've chosen this kitten!" she declared scratching behind the kitten's ears fondly. Katherine smiled warmly at her daughter, "Very well what are you going to call her?" she asked; Kiara thought for a moment before the famous Potter smirk illuminated her face. "I think I shall call her Trixabell because she'll be a trickster like me!" she said proudly. James began to fake wiping a tear from his eyes, "A true daughter of a Marauder!" he declared hugging his daughter. Kiara grinned, "Don't worry daddy I'll remind Hogwarts what it's like to feel a Potter's wrath!" she promised.

When the boys went home, Katherine took Kiara into muggle London so they could shop for her new wardrobe. "I refuse that a Patrova should wear the same outfit in the same week!" Katherine had raged at her beloved husband when he had asked why it was necessary for Katherine to go on a shopping spree. As they walked into Jane Norman, one of Katherine's favourite shops, Kiara spied a beautiful white dress with silver sequins attached. She quickly rushed into the changing rooms to see if it fit her, "That looks gorgeous K; you should wear it to the winter ball!" her mother said approvingly, Kiara smiled.

Thirty five shops later, Katherine and Kiara collapsed onto the couch in the living room once Katherine had apparated them back. Sitting in the living room was Katherine's twin sister Elena, she smiled. "Hey Kathy, we were just talking about you!" she said. Katherine pulled out her wand and banished the bags to their respectable rooms, "Kiara honey, would you please leave us while me and Aunty Elena talk?" Kiara sighed dramatically before leaving the room.

Once the younger Patrova had left Katherine's smile dropped from her face like it was a heavy brick, "What is it Elena?" she asked. Elena sighed; "Klaus is travelling it seems he's gaining wizarding followers. It won't be long till he finds out we are in England sis" she said, her brown eyes going wide. Katherine tucked a piece of her dark hair behind her ear, "He'll be after Kiara" she said anger lacing her voice. Elena looked at her sister alarmed, "What? How do you know?" she asked. Katherine refused to look at her sister, "Kiara is a seer, and I have been monitoring her dreams. Klaus has been plaguing them. However Kiara looks around sixteen when she faces him." She said softly. Elena gave her sister a hug, "We have to train her, as well as Athena. She'll be his next target after all" she said sorrowfully, Katherine laughed slowly. "Sometimes I wish we never got mixed up with Riddle, than none of this would have happened." She said, Elena sighed, "Maybe".

**Author's notes: hello everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter, now that you have been introduced to three new characters. Esmeralda Malfoy is three years older than Draco and is in the same year as Galileo Snape. Indigo is in the same year as the twins. Everything else will be explained in due time, next chapter will be on the Hogwarts express please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Vampire Twins**

**Chapter five**

As Kiara and Harry walked onto Platform 9 and 3/4 Katherine handed Kiara a locket it was beautiful and carved from lapis lazuli. "Kiara, this locket is charmed to keep you safe, wear it at all times and _never _under any circumstances take it off understand me?" she said dark chocolate eyes burning into hazel. Kiara nodded, "Crystal mum, crystal!" she said talking the locket and placing it around her neck. Meanwhile James was handing Harry a ring with the Potter crest engraved, "Hey kiddo, now that you're going to Hogwarts, I thought you would like to wear our family crest ring, it is enchanted to protect a blood member of the Potter family." He explained, Harry watched him with curiosity in his dark chocolate eyes. "What's wrong dad?" he asked watching his father tense, James gave him a big smile, "Nothing kiddo, nothing at all!" he said through gritted teeth as he hugged his only son. He then turned to Kiara who was hugging Katherine, "Be as troublesome as you can princess!" he whispered making her smirk. "Don't worry daddy, im gonna give them hell!" she whispered back.

When the twins boarded the train they found a compartment by themselves, they were soon joined by their best friend Bella Black. Bella was already wearing her Hogwarts robes and like everything Bella wore they looked immaculate, an odd comparison to her messy blonde hair. When they were younger Sirius, Bella's father often joked that Bella had gotten the 'Potter gene' that made all Potter's hair messy, James, Harry and Kiara were not exceptions to this rule. "Have you read the daily prophet?" Bella asked excitedly, the twins shook their heads in sync, Bella handed it over. Harry having the gift to speed read gasped as he had finished the article before his sister, "How could someone have broken into Gringotts?" he asked. Bella shrugged, "I have no idea, and dad says it's impossible to do without the use of Dark magic…"the twins and Bella shared a look. "But what could they want?" Kiara wondered, "Mum has high connections to the Goblin King and he told her it was from the Hogwarts vault but the games keeper Hagrid took it first" she explained.

Their conversation was cut short when the compartment door opened and in walked a boy with longish red hair that fell over his electric blue eyes. He was tall and slightly lanky as he stood awkwardly in the doorway, "Do you mind if I sit in here, everywhere else is full?" he asked shyly. Kiara narrowed her eyes, she recognised the boy, he was the horrid person who had tried to drown her beloved kitten Lulu when she was five and had taken her round to the Burrow. However Harry seemed to have forgotten this and welcomed him in, "Hey Ron it's good to see you!" he said warmly. Ron smiled as he sat opposite the twins next to Bella. Bella saw Kiara's glare so decided to stop her friend from hurting the boy, "I saw some Slytherines on my way here, do you want to annoy them?" she asked. Kiara's eyes lit up as she smiled a predatory smile, "Totally!" she yelled as she followed the blonde out the room.

Annabeth Snape was sitting alone in an empty compartment, her mother had told her to stay close to her brother Galileo, and however Anna didn't like the company he kept. So instead of being ignored in a crowed compartment filled with noisy death eater wannabes she was alone with her thoughts. Suddenly the door opened and there stood a shy looking girl with long bushy brown hair and warm brown eyes, "Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked nervously, Anna looked at the girl as if analysing her. She could already tell that the girl was muggle born by the clothes she wore, and she was intelligent from the curious look in her eyes. "No I don't mind, some intelligent company would be a nice change" she said softly, she self consciously brushed a piece of fringe from her emerald green eyes. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way" the girl said nervously, Anna smiled. "My name is Annabeth Marie Snape or just Anna" she said shyly, Hermione gave her a warm smile, and "What house do you reckon you'll be sorted into?" she asked. "Well my mother was a Gryffindor and my Father was a Slytherine, but I don't think I match those traits. I think I would be a Ravenclaw. How about you?" she asked. Hermione thought for a moment before replying "Well Gryffindor sounds good, but Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad" she said.

Suddenly the door swung open and in entered two girls, one was tall with messy dirty blonde hair and grey eyes and the other was short and stocky with messy chestnut hair and narrowed hazel eyes. Anna recognised them at once; they were Kiara Potter and Bella Black, the daughters of her father's worst enemies! Kiara's eyes landed on Anna who was looking for a way to escape, "Look her Bella we found our self a little Snape!" she hissed. Bella laughed as she moved closer wand drawn, Hermione watched the other two girls wondering what they were doing. "How's old Snivlly Anna?" Bella asked in a sickly sweet voice, "Yeah does he still have greasy hair, I would have thought the great Lily Evens would have him wash it now and again!" Kiara taunted. Tears stung Anna's eyes, "Shut up about my dad!" she cried, however they ignored her, "I learnt most the spells for Flitwick's class over the summer, check this out _Wingardium leviosa_!" Bella cried with a quick swish of her wand, Anna began to rise from her seat as she began to kick wildly in the air. "Leave her alone you bully!" Hermione yelled her own wand drawn, "Bells we have to go Malfoy's coming!" Kiara hissed, Bella ended the charm making Anna land roughly on her bum. The two girls vanished from the room just as a tall, pretty blonde girl entered the compartment. Her ice blue eyes were scanning the room and her platinum blonde hair shone in the sunlight. "Hello Anna, what's going on?" the girl asked, Hermione who had been helping the fallen girl decided to answer for her. "We were talking and then these two girls called Kiara and Bella came in and made Anna float after insulting her father." She explained. Anger raged across the girl's face, "Thank you Miss…." She asked, Hermione looked sheepish, "Granger, Hermione Granger" dislike flickered across the girl's face. "My name is Emeralda Malfoy and I am a Slytherine prefect, don't worry they will be dealt with!" she said coldly before also leaving the room.

By the time Bella and Kiara had reached their compartment they were nearly dying of laughter, both their father's had told them stories of how they used to torment and prank a Slytherine boy called Severus Snape, who in their eyes was a slimy git. He even got the girl James Potter had desired, that had been unforgivable and had earned Severus a date with a hungry werewolf on a full moon, if it had not been for Lucius Malfoy that is. Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch when they arrived, Harry was telling Ron about his Nimbus 2000, and the girls rolled their eyes as they began to talk about classes. After the lady with the trolley had been round they themselves had visitors, three boys, one with platinum blonde hair and steel blue eye, he was small and had a face like a ferret. On his right was a small fat boy with short brown hair and small watery blue eyes. On his left was a tall muscley boy who was also very chubby and looked like he had a bit of troll blood in him. "Look here boys it's the famous vampire bats and their blood traitor friend Black!" the blonde chided, "Oh look here guys, it seems they allow ferrets to Hogwarts now!" hissed Bella. The blonde narrowed his eyes, "You obviously don't know who I am you filthy little half breed!" he growled, Kiara smirked "Actually, I do, your Draco Malfoy son of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy cousin of Nymphadora Tonks, Scarlet and Rowan LeStrange. Also the second cousin to Bella here" she said making him go slightly pink. "Don't you just hate Scarlet, worst cousin ever!" Bella drawled, seeing that they couldn't make fun of the trio they decided to leave.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, a large man ten times the size of a normal man with a wild bushy beard that covered most of his face called out "Firs' years Firs' years over 'ere ta me!" Kiara and Harry trudged over; they then went on a long walk down from Hogsmeade station to the little harbour at the foot of the gigantic lake. "Four to a boat!" Hagrid called, Bella, Kiara, Harry and Ron clambered in, Harry noticed Anna Snape and a girl with bushy brown hair sitting with two boys one with sandy blonde hair and the other with mousy brown. As they began to sail across the lake, Kiara couldn't help but gasp, sure she had heard her parent's stories but nothing compared to the real thing! Hogwarts stood tall and towering over the lake like a mighty fortress, as they clambered out of the boats Hagrid lead them up to an impressive oak door and wrapped several times on the door, it was time to seal their fates…

**Hello sorry its been so long ive been on holiday and been updating my other stories please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Vampire twins**

**Chapter six**

Standing in the doorway was a tall stern witch who wore emerald green robes and her thick black hair in a stern bun. "The firs' years professor McGonagall" Hagrid said, the stern professor nodded. "Thank you Hagrid I will take it from here." She said dismissively, she then turned to the gathering first years and nodded for them to come into the castle.

Kiara gasped, never had she been in a hall so large! Hundreds of staircases twisted up to the main floors that were so high up it felt like it would take days to reach! She quickly turned her gaze back to the Professor for she had started to speak. "My name is Professor McGonagall; I am the Transfigtions teacher here at Hogwarts. In just a few short moments you shall be sorted into your Houses."

"There are four Hogwart's houses each with its own noble history, they are: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherine. Your house will be your family while at Hogwarts; you shall eat at the same table, do homework in your house common room and sleep in your house dorms. Your achievements will win points for your House while any rule braking will lose points and may end up with a detention." McGonagall's eyes drifted over to where Kiara and Bella were trying to look innocent.

"I shall be back in a few moments when they are ready for you, please do try and sort yourselves out" she instructed her gaze resting on a small boy with mousy brown hair. When she left an obnoxious voice filled the alcove, "So it's true then, the half bred twins have come to Hogwarts" the twins turned to see the sneering face of Draco Malfoy. Kiara mirrored his sneer, "Well we were considering being home tututored but we came to give assholes like you a hard time!" she hissed. There were a few nervous giggles, but before Malfoy could retort, McGonagall had returned.

"They are ready for you now" she said as she lead them through some more wooden doors, this time they found themselves in a large hall filled with five tables. Four long ones were filled with students wearing red, green, yellow or blue robes. The fifth table was full of teachers, some Harry recognised, others he did not.

McGonagall lead them to the front of the hall where a small stool and a hat lay, as they approached the fold in the hat opened sort of like a mouth. To Anna's amusement it started to sing:

_**Oh,You May Not Think I'm Pretty,  
>but Don't Judge On What You See,<br>I'll Eat Myself If You Can Find  
>a Smarter Hat Than Me.<br>you Can Keep Your Bowlers Black,  
>your Tops Hats Sleek And Tall,<br>for I'm The Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>and I Can Cap Them All. There's Nothing Hidden In Your Head<br>the Sorting Hat Can't See,  
>so Try Me On And I Will Tell You<br>where You Ought To Be.  
>y Ou Might Belong In Gryffindor,<br>where Dwell Brave Of Heart,  
>their Daring, Nerve, And Chivalry<br>set Gryffindors Apart;  
>you Might Belong In Hufflepuff,<br>where They Are Just And Loyal,  
>those Patient Hufflepuffs Are True<br>and Unafraid Of Toil;  
>or Yet Wise Old Ravenclaw,<br>if You've A Ready Mind,  
>where Those Of Wit And Learning,<br>will Always Find Their Kind;  
>or Perhaps In Slytherin<br>you'll Make Your Real Friends,  
>those Cunning Folk Use Any Means<br>to Achieve Their Ends.  
>So Put Me On! Don't Be Afraid!<br>And You Won't Get In A Flap!  
>you're Safe In My Hands(Though I Have None)<br>for I'm A Thinking Cap!**__****_

__The hall burst into applause, McGonagall now had hold of a scroll. "When I call your name would you please sit on the stool and await to be sorted." She instructed. "Abbot Hannah" she called, a chubby girl with blonde pigtails hurried towards the stool, the hat was placed upon her head. It seemed to think for a moment before the Hat shouted "Hufflepuff!" the students in yellow cheered as the girl went to sit down at the table.

"Black Isabella" McGonagall called, with her trademark arrogance Bella marched up to the stool and gracefully sat down. Before the hat could even touch her head it shouted "Gryffindor!" the students in red went wild. Another girl called Lavender was called foreward and was also placed in Gryffindor. Susan Bones was then called up and placed in Hufflepuff.

"Granger Hermione" McGonagall called, Anna watched her friend walk confidently up to the hat, the hat seemed to decide for a few moments before shouting "Ravenclaw!" the blue robed students cheered as Hermione sat down among them. Nervously Anna watched the rest of the sorting, she watched Draco Malfoy get into Slytherine and also Pansy Parkinson. She caught her father's eye and he gave her a curt nod.

"Potter Harry" McGonagall shouted. Whispers lashed around the room like wild fire as they watched curiously as Harry walked calmly towards the hat. As soon as McGonagall placed it on his head he felt a slight tingle in his brain, "_Ah it's been a while since I've seen a Potter and even longer since I've seen a Patrova!" _the hat said. "_Now where to put you, you have a good sense of bravery however you think before you act, you are not very cunning or ambitious, you are loyal however your love of knowledge outweighs the others. Better be _RAVENCLAW!" it yelled.

The blue robed students looked thrilled at having a Potter among them, as Harry sat down a boy with slick brown hair and deep blue eyes. "Hi" the boy said, Harry gave him a smile, "I'm Harry" he said politely. The other boy grinned, "I know, I'm Cyrus, Cyrus Riddle" he said. Harry paled at the name, this didn't go unnoticed by Cyrus, "I'm not you-know-who's grandson or anything I'm his great nephew." He explained. Harry smiled,

"Nice to meet you Cyrus"

Meanwhile Professor McGonagall shouted, "Potter Kiara!" taking a deep breath Kiara did a model walk up to the hat. Like when her brother's name was called, hers had started a game of Chinese Whispers. The hat was placed upon her head, _"Ah another Potter, not as nearly as shy as your brother. More outgoing and ambitious all the right traits for a Slytherine. Yet you would willingly die for your friends shows great signs of bravery, better be _GRYFFIDORE!" it yelled out loud. The Gryffindors went wild; the Weasley twins started singing "We got Potter we got Potter!"

Anna was beginning to get nervous, what if her name wasn't called, and what if they turned around and told her she wasn't a witch! What if she was sent to live with her atrocious Aunt Petunia and her whale of a son Dudley? So deep in thought she almost missed the next name that was called- her own. "Snape Annabeth" slowly Anna began to walk towards the hat, she could feel her father and brother's eyes watching her.

She knew Galileo and her father wanted her to be a Slytherine. As the hat was placed on her head she heard, "_Ah now what a keen mind, so shy and so unsure of yourself. But yet a thirst for knowledge and a pureness of soul, I know where to put you _RAVENCLAW!" it called, stunned, Anna made her way over to the blues and sat down next to Hermione. She had been in conversation with Harry Potter and a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. "Congrats Anna!" Hermione said as she hugged her friend, Harry gave her a small smile. "Anna this is Cyrus Riddle," Hermione introduced. Anna smiled and sat down.

After everyone had been sorted, a man with a long silvery beard and sparkling blue eyes stood up and addressed the hall, Kiara recognised him to be Professor Dumbledore. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, and welcome to the new first years, I would like to just point out that the Forbidden forest is forbidden hence the name. This year we have a new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Salvatore" to Kiara's astonishment, her Aunt Elena stood up and gave a wave to everybody before sitting down next to Severus Snape.

When Dumbledore had finished his speech food magically sprang to the tables, Cyrus jumped a little much to Harry's amusement. "Are you a muggleborn then?" he asked, Cyrus nodded.

"Yeah, my mother and father are muggles, they were targeted by You Know Who when he was in full power so they fled to Australia before I was born and moved back when I was nine." He said. Hermione who was also a muggleborn nodded, "Do you miss Australia?" she asked. Cyrus nodded, "Yeah, I miss the weather defiantly and I miss my mates, I never told them I was a wizard though so they proberly would have been a bit freaked out!" he said laughing. Anna smiled, "When my Aunt found out my mum was a witch she refused to talk to her, we only see her at Christmas." She said.

Harry who hadn't known this about Anna gave her a sad look, "I'm sorry my sister gave you a hard time on the train." He said quietly, Anna gave him a small smile,

"That's alright, you didn't tell her to do it" she said reasonably. Harry smiled and shot a look to where Kiara was sitting like a Queen at the Gryffindor table between the Weasley twins.

Kiara laughed at the Weasley's jokes and battered her eyelashes at Fred while Bella batted hers at George. The only problem with being in Gryffindor was grumpy Ronald was in it too! He was sat next to a boy named Neville Longbottom who was talking about a toad; Kiara felt eyes on her and turned to see her brother looking at her. He was sat next to a boy with brown hair and Annabeth Snape.

Using her mind talk she yelled **"Why in the name in Merlin are you sitting with a **_**Snape**_**?" **she could feel Harry laughing. **"She's not that bad you know. It's only Galileo that's a prat she's pretty cool." **He replied. Kiara huffed; however before she could reply the Gryffindor Prefect which happened to be Percy Weasley was instructing them to leave. She and Bella quickly followed Percy up into the Gryffindor tower.

Meanwhile Harry, Anna, Cyrus and Hermione were following Penelope Clearwater, the Ravenclaw prefect the Ravenclaw tower. When they arrived they saw a large bronze eagle, Penelope turned to the first years, "To enter the Ravenclaw common room you must first answer a riddle," she then turned to the statue that spoke in a slow and haunting voice:

_I am in a rive_

_But not in a lake,_

_I am in rain_

_But not in snow_

_What am I?_

Penelope had to think for a moment before turning to the first years, "Anyone have any ideas?" she asked. Anna nervously answered, "The letter R?" the eagle complemented her and moved aside so they could get in. the Ravenclaw common room was a beautiful circle room painted blue and bronze, a golden statue sat in the centre of the room. "Who's that?" Cyrus asked Penelope, who smiled. "That is our house founder Rowena Ravenclaw, 'wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure'" she said.

Penelope then instructed them to their dorms; it seemed to be three to a room. Anna and Hermione shared a room with a girl called Cho Chang, while Harry and Cyrus shared a room with a boy called Peter Randle. Harry was glad to see his stuff had been put in his dorm and his owl had also found her way there too. He snatched a quill and some parchment and wrote to his parents:

_Dear mum and dad,_

_I have been sorted into Ravenclaw and Kiara has been sorted into Gryffindor, I have already made three friends. Their names are Hermione Granger, Cyrus Riddle and Annabeth Snape, (Dad stop scowling, she's really nice) _

_Love you both _

_Harry James Potter_

**Author's notes: hello sorry its been so long, I hope you are enjoying this please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Vampire Twins

Chapter seven

The next morning, Kiara and Bella sat like queens at the Gryffindor table, alongside them was their two new friends Riley Night and Emily Griffin. They had found that they all had something in common, Kiara and Bella were the geniuses who thought up the pranks, and Emily was the one who thought of the alibi while Riley was the one who would be the distraction. Riley was quiet beautiful with long curled midnight black hair and deep blue eyes and pouty lips while Emily was striking with coffee brown hair and piercing brown eyes.

They were accompanied by Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas two very attractive boys in their year as well as the cheeky Weasley twins. Professor McGonagall gave them their schedules and Kiara asked, "So what do we have first Em?" Emily stared at her new friend, "Why don't you look at your own schedule Ki" she retorted making Bella laugh. Kiara pouted before looking down at the piece of parchment and scowled, "Er History of Magic with the Ravenclaws!" she drawled.

Bella smirked, "Yay we get to have a lesson with Harry who will do all the work for us!" she cried. Kiara rolled her eyes, she had known for years her best friend fancied her brother. "Yeah that's if we can get a word in, look who he's sitting next too!" she scoffed, the groups eyes drifted over to the Ravenclaw table to where Harry was sat in-between two girls, Hermione Granger and Annabeth Snape. Bella felt herself go red with rage, Kiara saw this and smirked, "Thinking what I'm thinking Bell?" she asked. Bella also smirked, "Let's do it Ki!"

With a quick flick of their wands an electric pink light was shot at the Ravenclaw table directed at Anna, when it cleared everyone in the Hall could read in big pink letters on her face read: I 3 HARRY POTTER! The whole school started laughing as tears streamed down Anna's face; Harry went bright red as he glared at his sister, his eyes darkening. Both Kiara and Bella were beside themselves with laughter as were Riley and Emily and the Weasley twins.

However they soon stopped laughing when the stern looking Professor McGonagall marched them out of the Hall and into her office. "Never did I think that I would have to march a student to my office on the first day of term, this is disgraceful, you had better wipe that smirk of your face Miss Potter for this is not funny!" she shouted. The grins were wiped clean from their faces as they avoided looking into Professor McGonagall's eyes, "Twenty points will be taken from Gryffindor- yes Black I am taking points from my own house, and you shall both have detention with Professor Snape tomorrow. I will be writing to your parents tonight, my, I thought I was rid of such behaviour the year the Marauders graduated!" she ranted.

When they were sent back to the hall, Kiara and Bella lost their serious looks and started laughing, however they were soon confronted with a very angry looking Hermione Granger. "What you did was horrible, what has Anna every done to you!" she cried, Kiara and Bella shared a look before Bella lazily drew out the words; "The fact that she simply exists comes to mind!" Hermione's face was a torrent of rage, "You two are just horrible bullies!" she shrieked before following Cyrus as they left the hall.

Herbology was awkward for Harry; he refused to look at his sister in fear of forgiving her. When Anna had ran out the hall, Harry had comforted her until she had stopped crying, he then undid the spell that his father had taught both himself and Kiara and walked her to Herbology where they were met by Hermione and Cyrus. "Your sister is horrible!" Hermione raged, Harry didn't say anything for he knew it was true, he also knew that he wasn't looking foreward to potions. He had a feeling Anna's father would take out his rage on him.

Kiara didn't seem to notice that Harry wasn't talking to her; she was too busy trying to find a cool name on what to call her group, _Fallen Angels? _No that sounded too slutty, _Hellcats? _No it didn't sound right. Suddenly McGonagall's words drifted back to her, "_I thought I was rid of such behaviour the year the Marauders graduated" _a cat like grin formed on her face as she whispered to Bella, "How would you like to be called the Maraudettes?" she asked. Bella grinned, "Awesome, our fathers would be so proud!" she said grinning.

Harry was nervous as he walked into the Potions classroom with Anna, Hermione and Cyrus. The room was dark and gloomy; it was part of the dungeons which meant it was also freezing! Harry sat next to Anna, while Hermione sat next to Cyrus, this was the one lesson that the Ravens had by themselves. When professor Snape entered his cloak swirled like shadows around him and his face was as pale as a wax doll, his eyes were dark as midnight and seemed to make the class fall to silence,

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making,'" he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry glanced over at Hermione, who looked like she was eager to prove she wasn't a dunder head. Anna was covering her embarrassment well as she started copying down the ingredients that was on the board; Snape seemed to notice Harry sitting down next to Anna and glared. "Potter what is the difference between a wolf's bane and wormwood?" he barked, Harry looked into the teacher's eyes and thanked Merlin his mother had prepared him before he came to school. "They are the same plant Professor" he said coolly, anger filled the older man's eyes however he quickly masked it. "Lucky guess, where would you look if I asked you to fetch me a bezore?"

Harry had to think for a second, he was positive the answer wouldn't be in his first year Herbology book or potion book, "Well I would get it from your supply cupboard but if you wanted it from its source I would get it from the belly of a goat." He said logically. The anger was clearly written on Snape's face, "Very good, ten points to Ravenclaw" he said through gritted teeth. He then put the instructions of how to make a Boil Cure Potion on the board. Harry was surprised how talented Anna was at making the potion, she ordered him about and made sure he did everything right.

By Lunch Kiara realised Harry was ignoring her, she strutted up to the Ravenclaw table and pushed Anna away from Harry and sat down. "What's wrong Har?" she asked looking up at him with her hazel eyes, Harry ignored her and went back to eating his soup. However Kiara Potter was not a quitter! **"Harry James Potter answer me!" **she yelled in her mind, Harry winced and then scowled, "Did you really have to yell?" he asked. Kiara smirked, "Yes you were ignoring me," she said. Harry rolled his eyes, "Leave me alone Kia, I don't want to speak to you." He said getting up.

Hurt spread across Kiara's face, "Why?" she demanded however Harry was already out of the hall. Hermione turned to Kiara, "I hope this is a wakeup call to you Potter" she said in a smug tone as she and Anna followed. Anger quickly replaced the hurt, "Yeah well at least I don't look like a chipmunk that has been hit by lightning!" she yelled after them. Hermione being sensible just ignored her.

_**Author's notes: hello everyone sorry it's been so long, I hope you liked this chapter. Next is flying with the Slytherines for Kia! Please review and make my Christmas! I have tried harder with my grammar and spelling.**_

_**Kiara: So have a happy**_

_**Harry: Christmas**_

_**Bella: And a**_

_**Anna: Happy New Year!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Vampire Twins**

**Chapter eight**

* * *

><p>Annabeth Snape had always been a very shy girl; her brother had always bullied her, while her father filled their heads with pointless hate towards the Marauders. Up until now Anna had never really hated her father's high school bullies, nor their children, for it was James Potter's constant teasing of her mother that had brought her parents together. However Kiara Potter brought out the shadowy rage that lingered in Anna like a sleeping dragon, like any dragon that had slept all its life, it would be foolish to wake it! Currently sitting in the library doing her potions homework Anna's mind kept drifting to Harry. Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived and the most seeked after boy in the whole wizarding world had chosen to befriend her! <em>Her, <em>a simply nobody who was the daughter of a known Death Eater…

He was quiet good looking, she thought as she began to doodle on her notepad. _I wonder what it would be like to kiss him. _A small voice whispered in the back of her mind. Suddenly she slammed the notebook shut, this was wrong, Harry was her friend. Besides she was not pretty enough to be noticed by a boy like Harry. His father had proberly already arranged who he was to marry anyway. Sighing she tried to push the half vampire from her thoughts. A low hooting caught Anna's attention as a small black owl flew into the library. _How strange _Anna mused as the owl landed on the desk, Madam Pince was watching with disproving eyes. Quickly she opened the letter, curious to know who would write to her:

_Dear Annabeth Lillian Snape,_

_Word has reached me that you have been plagued by a certain vampire problem. I may be able to help; I need to know of this young Vampire. Could you tell me anything about her and she will never harm or humiliate you again! Do not fear Annabeth, I am a friend; I was once a friend to your Uncle Aquin. _

_I await your owl_

_~N_

Curiosity pulsed through Anna, how did this stranger know of her Uncle Aquin? He had disappeared when Anna had been five when he had gone on an expedition to the North to try and figure out the secrets of the Northern Lights. Had this stranger been talking about Kiara Potter when he spoke of Vampire pesks? How tempting it was to write down everything she knew about Kiara and send it to this person. What if he was a Death Eater and wanted to kill Kiara and maybe Harry? She couldn't take that chance! Pulling her wand from her pocket she whispered "_Incendio" _her eyes glinted as the parchment danced in the flames.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Godrics Hollow Elena Salvatore was pacing franticly, her daughter Athena had gone missing. Katherine watched her sister with worried eyes. "He's close El, I can feel it in my blood" she said coldly. Elena turned her chocolate brown eyes at her sister almost accusingly, "This is your fault you know… all this! If you had never asked me to go to that bar with you none of this would ever have happened!" she cried as she ran her pale fingers through her chestnut hair. Katherine rolled her eyes, she was quite used to her sister accusing her, and "If I had never convinced you, you would never have met the love of your life and met your beautiful daughter!" she fired back.<p>

Elena sighed; she knew her sister was right, Katherine was _always _right…

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

_Katherine Petrova was one of the most popular girls in Gryffindor, at this moment in time she was going through her wardrobe as if she were a whirlwind. Clothes were flying left right and centre. Earlier that morning her long time crush had asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him, being the girl she was Katherine had leapt at the chance to spend time with the dashing Tom Riddle! A soft blue dress caught her eye, quickly pulling it on and brushing her hair so that it fell in Chestnut waves. Rogue was soon painted onto her cheeks and scarlet lipstick was dapped onto her perfect bow shaped lips. Suddenly Katherine's little sister Elena walked into the room, "What's going on Kath?" she asked as she surveyed the mess. Katherine blushed. "Tom Riddle asked me to Hogsmeade and I'm getting ready" she said coolly. _

_Elena's own chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise, it was no surprise that she had also had a crush on Tom Riddle. "Oh how nice for you…" she said lamely trying to be happy for her older perfect sister. Katherine flashed her Hollywood smile, "I'm so nervous Elle!" she confessed. Elena sat down next to her twin, "Why?" she asked. Katherine laughed nervously,_

"_He is Tom Riddle, the hottest boy in the school. Girls would literally kill to be in my position and I cannot help but feel he has an ulterior motive" she explained. The Petrova line was very old and very powerful, it was rumoured that Morgan le Fay had been a Petrova. So it came to no surprise that someone like Tom Riddle who admired Blood would feel drawn to one of the Petrova sisters. "I'll come with you if you want and hide in the shadows in case he tries anything?" she offered. Relief flooded Katherine's pale face, _

"_You would do this for me?" she asked in wonder, the two sisters were always rivals for everything, from their parent's affections to boys. Elena nodded, "You're my twin, you're my other half I would do anything for you Kathy" she said honestly. Katherine jumped up and hugged her sister. "Come on, we had better go!" she cried as she grabbed her sister's hand._

_Snow was falling over the quiet village of Hogsmeade as the Petrova sisters made their way over to the Hogshead where Katherine had arranged to meet Tom. Once seeing he had not yet arrived, Katherine ordered Elena to sit in the corner that was hidden by a bush and pretend to wait for someone. An hour past and Tom didn't show, Katherine sighed; she had been so stupid to believe a boy like Tom Riddle would even fall for her. No matter how pretty and powerful she was. "I don't think he's coming Katherine" Elena said as she sat down next to her half frozen twin. Katherine glared at her, "He will, he promised me!" she growled pulling her shawl closer to her. Suddenly the door opened and in walked a mysterious stranger. Sandy blonde hair and dark eyes that screamed of danger and seduction, he was fairly tall, and muscles bulged under his loose shirt and jacket. There was a certain predatory aura that surrounding him, a feeling that told the girls to run._

_The sisters watched in fascination as this mysterious yet beautiful stranger sat down at their table, "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked in a velvety voice that made of the hairs at the back of Elena's neck curl. "No not at all" Katherine said politely, though Elena could tell she was just as unnerved as she was feeling. "So what brings two such lovely young ladies to a place like this on such a horrible night?" the man asked. A cold look spread over Katherine's features, "We are waiting for someone" she said coldly. The man smiled,_

"_Ah, what are your names maybe I could buy you a drink until this young man arrives?" he offered. The twins hesitated, there was something about this stranger that wasn't natural, that screamed abomination. "I am Elena Petrova and this is my older twin Katherine" Elena said slowly. Katherine fought the urge to kick her sister, why had she told this stranger their names? Mama had papa had told them to never to tell just anybody they were of the Petrova line… there would be somebody who would want to hurt them… their name had slipped Katherine's mind… _

_The man began to smile, a feral smile, "Petrova eh? My name is Nicklaus but you may call me Nick" he said smoothly as he kissed the back of the girl's hands. A feeling of dread was begging to build in Katherine's heart as Nicklaus left to order their drinks. "We need to get out of here Elena… there is something wrong about that Nicklaus person!" she whispered. Elena rolled her eyes, _

"_I like him, you can go if you want but I'm staying" she said carelessly. Katherine's eyes widened with fear, _

"_Elena we need to go, please let's go!" she whispered desperately, Elena's eyes narrowed,_

"_Just because you are upset because Riddle did not show does not mean you have a right to stop me from having a good time" she hissed. Katherine sighed as she looked around desperately, however Nicklaus had already returned with three butterbeers. "So tell me a bit about you… witches I presume?" he asked. Elena nodded a she began to tell Nicklaus about Hogwarts and its Houses and what they were taught. She then moved onto their family life, "Our parents live in Bulgaria we visit them in the summer," she explained. Nicklaus's eyes glistened, _

"_How interesting…" he mused._

_Katherine hated watching this stranger flirt with her sister and being powerless to save her, she could sense something had been but in the butterbeer it didn't smell right. She worried for her sister who was gulping it down as if there was no tomorrow. Suddenly the door opened and two women and a man entered. Katherine nearly felt her heart sink as she heard Tom Riddle, her Tom Riddle look at Nicklaus and say "Hello Nick I have seen you have met our beautiful Petrova princesses" he said in a mocking voice. Elena looked frightened as she turned pale before fainting. "Elena!" Katherine cried, however a lightning fast Nicklaus had her pinned to the chair. _

"_Now, now love do try and behave" he said in a patronising tone, one of the two woman who had long blonde hair and jewel like blue eyes smirked as she went to guard Katherine, "Move you die, got it?" she asked sweetly. Katherine had never felt so scared in her young life. She found herself recognising the second woman, she had waist length black hair and pale green eyes, and her name was Anya Riddle and was the younger sister of Tom. "How long until you want the spell performed?" she asked Nicklaus. Smiling Nicklaus turned to the moon which was now beginning to show through the snow clouds, "We have half an hour before sunrise" he said as he stared lovingly towards the moon. "Rebekah please make sure that Miss Petrova does not try and escape" he shouted over his shoulder to the blonde._

_Rebekah pulled Katherine to her feet and dragged her towards the forbidden forest, suddenly the howl of a werewolf made her stop. "Riddle didn't tell us there were werewolves here!" she muttered furiously to herself. Katherine watched her confused,_

"_Why would werewolves concern you?" she asked. Rebekah laughed,_

"_How naïve are you child a werewolf bite can kill a vampire!" she hissed. All the blood in Katherine's body began to freeze as the pieces began to fix themselves together. "You're the original vampires aren't you… my papa told me about you… he said that the blood of a Petrova doppelgänger must be used to free the eldest of his eternal curse" she cried. Rebekah just rolled her eyes,_

"_Took you long enough, my brother will sacrifice you to the moon and he will be able to become a hybrid, than he will assist Tom Riddle on his quest of becoming the Dark Lord" she explained. Never in all her life had Katherine felt so stupid, Tom Riddle was the Dark Lord that means he was the heir of Slytherin who had killed Myrtle two years ago! The howling sounded closer now and Rebekah began to fidget, "If you move I will kill you!" she hissed a she tied the young witch to a tree before going to investigate. Never had the Forbidden Forest looked so terrifying with the trees looking like potential killers and owls with their wide unblinking eyes. Not to mention the werewolves, centaurs, Hippogriffs and other creatures that roamed the forest. Suddenly a shadow moved between the trees. Tears were already streaking down Katherine's face; "Don't move" whispered a soft velvet voice._

_Soon Katherine felt herself being freed from her bonds; she looked into the icy blue eyes of yet another stranger, "Don't say anything just drink" he whispered as he bit into his wrist and handed it her. Trying to fight the vampire Katherine tried to backup in disgust however the vampire was too strong and his blood began to trickle into her mouth. As soon as she stopped drinking Katherine asked, "Who are you?" the vampire just smiled. "My name is Damon Salvatore and I am very sorry for doing this but when you wake up run!" with that he snapped her neck and left her to the darkness…_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Nicklaus Elena had slowly come around and was being guarded by Tom and Anya Riddle, "Why are you doing this?" cried as the two siblings sneered at her. "It was the price that needed to be paid if I wanted help on my ambition" Tom told her coldly. Elena felt tears mix with the blood and mud which had already made its home on her face. "Where do you come into this?" she asked Anya. Anya smirked, she was truly a stunning witch however her personality was just as twisted as her brother's, and "Klaus is my mate, I would do anything for him!" she said proudly. Suddenly a shadow flew out of nowhere knocking out the two siblings, Elena looked around wildly. Luckily Klaus had gone to capture a werewolf; the shadow began to approach her. In fact it wasn't a shadow but a man. He had thick waves of dark hair and eyes that were like ice. "Don't worry Elena your sister is safe but the only way you will see her again is if you come with me" he said as he picked her up and carried her away into the forest.<em>

"_Where are we going?" Elena asked as she clung to the stranger, he did not answer as they walked through the silent trees. Soon a house could be visible, "This is a warded house so that Klaus cannot get in, and I will find your sister once I have you sorted." He explained as he laid her on a musty bed. Had Elena been in the right sense of mind she would have realised she was in the shrieking shack! He then took a knife and drew a line of blood on his wrist and handed it to her, too weak to stop him, Elena suckled the blood as if it was milk. Once she had had enough he also snapped her neck before fleeing into the forest to find Katherine._

* * *

><p><em>A rabbit has just moved. How had she known that? How could she hear the steady beating of its heart as it searched for food? Slowly Katherine sat up as she looked around; everything was bathed in moonlight and was thriving with activity she had never seen before. A new sense alerted her that another someone was behind her, "Don't be alarmed Katherine, I'm here to take you to your sister" said a calming voice. Fear pulsed through her, Katherine was that her name? And sister was that why she was so scared, had something happened to this sister? Walking slowly towards this calming voice Katherine suddenly felt familiarity. "Damon" she murmured. The stranger smiled,<em>

"_Glad to know you remembered princess," he said softly as he lead her away from the forest, _

"_Damon I'm hungry" she whined as he led her though the overgrowth. Suddenly Damon inwardly swore as two figures launched themselves at them, the girl cut herself as she fell. Blood. The sweet aroma of blood. All Katherine could see was red, all she could smell was that intoxicating elixir. An ache began to form in her canines as they began to extend. Damon noticed this and had a fearful look in his eyes, "Katherine control yourself you will be able to feed yourself later!" he whispered. However she was beyond hearing for she launched herself at the girl. She pinned her to the floor and allowed her canines to sink into the girl's flesh as she began to suck the beautiful forbidden liquid. Unaware of the boy's screams and attempts to free the girl Katherine began to drink until there was nothing left to drink. Now Damon was really fearful, "Come on Katherine" he ordered as he dragged her away from the scene leaving a heartbroken Tom Riddle to mourn for his sister…_

_End of flash back_

* * *

><p>"I should have listened to you Kathy I'm so sorry" Elena whispered, Katherine hugged her little sister,<p>

"Don't worry about it, we grew from that experience, Klaus can only sacrifice the first born Petrova Doppelgänger so Athena is safe for now. He will use her to lure Kiara out. I will write to her and warn her, now you alert Stefan and try and get him to contact Damon" Katherine said. Elena nodded as she used her vampire speed to get to the Salvatore residence.

However when she got there somebody was waiting for her, "Hello darling."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello sorry for the long wait this chapter is mostly about the Petrova twins past.<strong>

**Will Anna be tempted to help Nicklaus?**

**TBC**


	8. Important Notice

_**Rewrite notice**_

_**Hello Everyone sorry to have been so long updating but I have completely lost it for this story. I am **__**NOT **__**abandoning it but simply rewriting it, I will post another note when I have finished the rewrite. If you are also reading the stories: Magic Within, Who Says Potter ain't real, The Vampire Twins, Four Riddles One Destiny, Coincidence, or Forgotten they will also be rewritten because I don't like the idea anymore. Sorry for this inconvenience but I have matured as a writer now and want to do these stories justice. All the best**_

_**Fallenhope19**_


End file.
